The Sun Always Rises
by Yojimbra
Summary: Naruto before he even becomes a ninja gets sent Twenty-Six years back in time to the waning peace between the second and third ninja war. With a few familiar faces, and new friends along the way, Naruto must survive the war to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Time-Travel various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hiruzen Sarutobi scratched his growing stubble in annoyance. This was troubling very very troubling. Or just stupid. "I wonder if Sensei had to deal with something like this."

If they did they probably hid it far better than he did.

A boy - a young boy that was just starting his journey into adulthood - was found outside of the village walls, by his student, unconscious and holding the Scroll of Seals. This meant that a boy that hid did not recognize, had snuck into his office in the middle of the day, stole the scroll that was thirty feet away from his desk and locked with a key that he kept on him at all times, snuck out of his office carrying the scroll, and then passed out.

Again in the middle of the day, wearing an orange suit, that showed wear from running through leaves, fighting and in general doing a lot of things that made a lot of noise.

With another groan, he looked towards the blond boy through the one-way mirror. He was still passed out, this time through some sedatives, and restrained to a chair. And aside from a seal on the boy's stomach that was a design vaguely Uzumaki in design, there was nothing special about the boy.

He should be asleep for another hour or two.

Hiruzen scratched his growing beard once more. Damn that Biwako, he never should have shaved it off in the first place. His beard was once feared throughout the land. Mostly because he was but that was beside the point.

The boy had several objects that weren't ninja related - He had a few Kunai and various other ninja instruments, and an admittedly dangerous amount of explosive tags - which included a toad-shaped wallet that Jiraiya would get a kick out of, a set of house keys with no address on them, bundled up math homework, a scroll that had the basic clone jutsu written on it.

No idea, no clue on who this boy was, no nothing.

"Perhaps in the coin?" It might give him a country of origin. The wallet opened up easily enough, no baited trap, no chakra switch, just a frog wallet filled with… coins from fire country… Well, that was useful. "Wait, this coin is minted three years from now. And it looks rather worn as well."

The coin at least looked real, but if a forger was that skilled how could they forget what year it was? More questions, none of which were leading him to his answer of who the boy was.

"Sensei," Orochimaru didn't bother to bow as he entered the room. He was still holding the Scroll of Seals. His Student was one of the few people that knew of this, Orochimaru was the one to find the child just hours ago. Now was one of the few times he had seen his student look truly perplexed.

"I thought I asked you to put the scroll back?" The lock might have been compromised, but it was still one of the best places for the scroll. And once they found out how the boy had stolen it, the safer it would be.

"I did, but when I got there I discovered that the Scroll was still in the in place with none of its seals broken." Orochimaru shifted to reveal a second Scroll that looked exactly like the first. "This is the original scroll."

"So the boy copied the entire scroll while it was still sealed inside?" That would be an incredible feat, no matter how unbelievable. It was possible to copy text with jutsu, but that required time, and to be looking at both the original and would be duplicate. If someone had managed to learn a jutsu to copy a scroll exactly, then no written information was safe.

"I thought so as well," Orochimaru's face twisted from happiness to confusion, it was rare for his student to get so worked up about something. "But then I looked at the scroll the boy, had and well… look."

His student placed down both scrolls on the table, unrolling both of them with ease. It was just as Hiruzen feared. "An exact copy."

"Not a copy," Orochimaru corrected, he further unrolled the scrolls revealing years of knowledge and study until at long last it came to a stop. For the original, the knowledge ended and the white blank space for future generations to fill began to unfurl. But the copy didn't. It continued. "Look here, there's new jutsu here, ones that aren't in the scroll, some you made, or rather make, there's even a few in here that I make, but the majority of the later pages are made by a Minato Namikaze."

"He's one of our students," Hiruzen mumbled. This… this… wasn't possible some of these jutsu that had his name under them were projects he was just now putting them to paper. And the one that Minato created were equally impressive a solid improvement on the Hiraishin and several powerful seals. Ahh, the seal that was on the boy's stomach was here.

But worse, were the ones credit to Orochimaru, they were dark, evil, jutsu. "Orochimaru, please tell me that you haven't considered creating these?"

"I've had a few ideas, but nothing to this extreme," Orochimaru admitted. "I will admit that the second's reanimation Jutsu has intrigued me for years."

Hiruzen nodded, looking at the scroll once more before he turned towards the boy. "Some of his coin was minted years from now."

"Sensei, this is amazing, somebody found a way to travel back in time," It was rare to see Orochimaru this excited. His lust for jutsu truly knew no bounds. "I wonder how they did it, do you think the boy is the one who used it? Or perhaps, he is the one who cast it?"

"Yes, but why him?" there were so many unanswered questions.

"Perhaps he was sent from the future to warn us of some impending disaster?"

"I'm starting to wonder if Jiraiya is rubbing off on you." It was nice to see this side of Orochimaru, it was becoming all too rare these days. His students had become wayward as the Second shinobi war came to an end. As it stood now only Orochimaru remained in Konoha, isolated though he was.

Orochimaru just shrugged, his eyes firmly locked on the boy. "The possibilities are endless, don't you think sensei? Could you imagine time travel? Physical objects can make the trip as well, just learning that would be infinitely useful, imagine sending a scroll back in time to prevent a loss, we could rewrite history."

"Or erase who we are at this very moment." Hiruzen stroked his chin, "Think about it Orochimaru, if it meant saving someone's life would you sacrifice your own life? We know that one small event can cause drastic changes down the line. Just look at the second Shinobi war, that started with one death that plunged the world into war. What do you think would happen if we prevented that death? The war might be prevented, but for how long? Long enough for ninja ranks to grow and smell for a deadlier war?"

"So, you won't let me pursue the idea?" It was small, just the slightest flicker of frustration passed across Orochimaru's features.

"I am telling you to be careful," Hiruzen snapped, focusing on the blond boy as well. "I think that it could be a powerful tool, but one we must not take lightly, just look at what this boy's appearance has already done. It has set you own a new path for life, one where you research time travel."

That brought a smile to Orochimaru's face and a fire to his eyes that smoldered with ambition. "So I have your permission then?"

Once more as when he first chose his students from the first generation to be born in the village. There were so many paths to choose then much more than there were now, but each one was just as important as this one now. "And where would you begin? Would you extract the knowledge from the boy? There was no such jutsu in his copy of the scroll."

Orochimaru sighed, "I understand your reluctance Sensei. May I ask your permission to ask the boy what he knows? If there is nothing to go on I will abandon the search." A twisted smile wormed its way onto his students face, "Or at least focus on other things."

"I can agree to that," Hiruzen nodded. "We should-"

A noise came from inside the interrogation room. The boy had woken up. And was now trying to shake his way out of the chair. That shouldn't be possible the boy should have been asleep for another hour at least followed by another two of being drowsy. "Hey! What gives! Let me out of this thing!"

"It appears as though our guest has woken up," Orochimaru smiled walking over to the intercom. The buzzer sounded inside the room and the boy stopped. "Please remain calm, we'd just like to ask you a few questions."

"Questions? Is this some kind of test? Look I'm already trying to pass the stupid extra credit test Mizuki-sensei gave me!" The blond boy kicked his feet still flailing against the chair, it was futile of course, there was no way he was going to get out of that thing anytime soon.

Orochimaru removed his hand from the intercom. "Test? Mizuki? Do we have a Mizuki?"

"Several, but none of note." It was a common enough name. Hiruzen took over the intercom, and again the buzzer sounded. "Boy, would you be willing to tell us your name?"

"Ehh?" The boy stopped for a moment? "Old man is that you? It's me Naruto! Is this part of the test? Sorry about knocking you out but Mizuki said that if I learned a jutsu from the scroll, I'd be a ninja! And I learned two, well kind of one, the other one knocked me out when I tried to use it. But I know the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Could this boy use the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu? At his age! More importantly old man? He was still in the spring of his youth, his wife was still pregnant with his third child, he was far to young to be called old man.

Orochimaru elbowed him away from the intercom. "What was the other Jutsu? What happened when you used it? Can you describe it in detail?"

"Uhh, I think it was Hirashin or something, the one that the fourth Hokage uses, I tried to do it, but when I did weird stuff kind of happened then I woke up here." Naruto's face twisted in confusion before he began to shake the chair again. "Can you let me out of this thing? I'm sorry okay! I just really want to be a ninja!"

"The boy has enthusiasm, to say the least," Hiruzen mumbled, finding it hard not to smile at Naruto.

"The Hirashin!" Orochimaru threw himself over the scrolls examining the multiple forms of the Jutsu. "Which one though? There has to be some kind of a secret to this, perhaps…."

With his students rambling serving as a background noise Hiruzen took over the calms once more. "Tell me Naruto, do you know who I am?"

"Duh, you're the old man, Third Hokage of Konoha and all that," again Naruto tried to shake himself free from the restraints. "Look I know I'm bad at History, but this is just mean!"

Did the boy not know where he was? Or what was going on?

"Look! I'm sorry I stole the scroll okay! I was just doing what Mizuki-sensei told me! Just go ask him! Or hey, let me show you my Jutsu and then you can make me a ninja!"

"Naruto, do you know where you are?" He was beating around the bush, but his skepticism was overriding his rationalism. No matter what the logic said, no matter how the dots connected, it was simply impossible. Even more impossible than time-travel. And yet here they were.

"Uhh Konoha, where else would you take me?"

There went alternate universe theory. Or at least, partially. Hiruzen swallowed. He needed a vacation, better yet, he needed to retire, he was already old for a shinobi. "And what year do you think it is?"

Naruto said the year. The year that he thought it was. Twenty Six years in the future.

Hiruzen sighed running his hand through his thinning hair, already feeling much older than he did this morning. Accidental time travel. It was almost enough to make him laugh. Or cry. Probably both.

He opened the door and walked into the room. Where he saw Naruto's eyes go wide and his mouth fall open.

"I don't know how to tell this to you Naruto, but I believe that you've traveled twenty-six years into the past." Hiruzen moved to the chair beside Naruto who had all but stopped his energetic movements. One by one he removed the boy's restraints. "I know this must come as a shock to you, being gone from your friends and family, but I need you to tell me what you can."

"I'm in the past?" Naruto asked, tears welling in his eyes. "But… but…"

"It's okay my boy, you can let it out." Hiruzen could feel it that calling of the Hokage that his sensei had once tried to describe to him. The will of fire burning brighter when it was next to a kindred spirit.

"But I was so close to becoming a ninja! How am I going to become Hokage now?" Naruto kicked his legs in protest now that they were finally free.

His reaction brought a smile to Hiruzen's face. The will of fire truly did burn brightly in this young boy from the future. "You're concerned about that? What about your mother and father?"

"Oh," Naruto blinked scrunching his face up like he had just smelled something bad. "I'm an orphan, I don't know who my parents are."

An orphan boy from the future that wanted to be the Hokage, one that could use Shadow Clone and had attempted the Hirashin with an unknown seal on his stomach. He had no reason to trust this boy. But he did. "You want to be a ninja Naruto?"

The boy nodded. "Yea, I need to be a ninja! So that way people will acknowledge me!"

Hiruzen laughed. "Okay then, let's make a deal, I'll allow you to join the last year of the academy and give you a chance at becoming a ninja if you pass all the exams. In exchange, you tell me everything you can about the future."

"Really? That's great!" Naruto lunged forward pulling him into a hug. "Can we go for ramen after?"

"Ramen?" Biwako would probably yell at him if he spoiled his dinner. But, she might be understanding depending on her mood. "Sure, but first can I ask why you're so okay with being stuck in the past?"

"Well, I might miss Iruka-sensei, but that's about it! And as long as I'm in Konoha I know that I'm home!" The Will of Fire burned brightly in this boy, and Hiruzen could feel pride swell in his chest.

"Now then, tell me everything you can think of."

Naruto was filled with information. Most of it was completely and utterly useless. But a few gems stood out that filled him with dread. There was going to be another war, the Kyuubi would attack, and he would still be Hokage twenty-six years from now.

Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.

 **AN: So uhh... this is my attempt at a Time Travel fic, I hope you like it? Romance is going to be low, which is different for me. This fic is also going to be long... hopefully.**

 **Anyways. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Classes were so boring. There was almost no point to these lectures, who cared that the Shimura and Sarutobi clan joined Konoha at the same time? Sure their Hokage was a Sarutobi, and a few of his classmates were Sarutobi as well, it was a big strong clan. Not as big as the Hyuuga or Uchiha, but still a strong clan and…. "Oh my god."

"Kizashi!" Inumaru-sensei barked, his voice like the crack of thunder, and the chalk he threw like a bolt of lightning smacked Kizashi right in the forehead with enough force to knock him out of his chair. Inumaru was a large burly man that was equal parts sensei and drill sergeant… pretty much the perfect example of what a ninja instructor was supposed to be. "Mind explaining to me what earth-shattering revelation you're experiencing during my lector?"

Kizashi groaned, rubbing the dust-covered mark on his forehead. "Oh nothing, sensei, I just realized that I might actually be learning something."

Inumaru's nostrils flared, his face red with anger and his shoulders pulled back. "Perhaps if you were to show that on your tests, or homework rather than by disrupting my class, Miss Mikoto wouldn't have to spend her Saturdays tutoring you lot!"

Miss Mikoto was only a few years older than the class (And already a chunin, if wasn't for her scary boyfriend every boy in the class would be after her), she was smart, funny, and nice. But she was also twice as scary as Inumaru Sensei when she got mad. "Inumaru-Sensei! Can you please just resume the lesson?"

"Very well, now where was I?"

Kizashi could almost feel the collective groan of the class. This was just another one of the lessons that were less focused on making them better ninja, and more focused on being better humans. Which was technically a good thing.

The Hokage entered the door, drawing everyone's attention to him like moths to a flame, beside him was a blond boy about their age, that looked a bit like the other blond boy in their class.

And their-sensei just continued to drone on and on.

"Inumaru-Sensei?" The Hokage coughed, resting a hand on the blond's shoulders.

Inumaru yelped, spinning around on his heels to bow far to deeply at the Hokage so that he looked like an ostrich burying its head in the dirt. "Forgive me for my rudeness Lord Third!"

"Your eagerness to teach is why I gave you this position, old friend, now then I have a new student for you." The Hokage gestured to the new blonde boy. "This is-"

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted taking a step away from the Hokage, chest puffing out like a hot air balloon. He had wild blue eyes and a shit-eating grin. Kizashi liked him already. "And I'm going to be Hokage Believe it!"

Naruto was struck down by a flying shoe.

"Like hell you are!" The other Uzumaki in the classroom shouted, her long red hair flailing behind her like snakes ready to strike. Kushina Uzumaki, prideful, boastful, and scariest girl in all three classes was earning a name as Konoha's red-hot-habanero. And for good reason. She slammed a shoeless foot on the table, glaring at Naruto, her finger aimed at him menacingly. "There's no way in hell you're an Uzumaki, and no way in Hell you're going to be the Hokage!"

"What the hell you bitch!" Naruto feebly threw her shoe back at her, though it went wild and ended up wildly off target. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki! And I'm going to be the next Hokage, not some dumb blond!" Kushina pumped her fist flexing her muscles as a sign of intimidation. Which considering how she was the most tenacious and dirty fighter in their class was more than an empty threat.

"Kushina! Naruto! That's enough!" Inumaru barked silencing the class. "How dare you show such disrespect in front of our Hokage. Both of you will be joining Kizashi in detention after class!"

Oh, goodie, he got to have detention… again… Oh well, wasn't like Mebuki was going to accept his offer to go on a date with him anyway. After a quick scolding from both Inumaru and the Hokage, Naruto was given his seat, right in front of him.

He seemed to be fun.

"Psst, hey Naruto." Kizashi leaned over the desk, tapping on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grunted, shaking his shoulder before he turned to look at Kizashi. "What? I'm already in enough trouble."

Kizashi just smiled extending his hand out towards Naruto. "Name's Kizashi, I guess we'll be in detention together."

A pregnant pause stretched over an eternity as Naruto stared at the hand long enough for Kizashi to consider taking it back. Then that shit eating grin came back and Naruto took his hand. "Nice to meet you."

XXXX

As it turned out, the past wasn't so different from the present. Or was it future now? This time travel stuff was confusing. Still, it was all the same… mostly at any rate. He got in trouble for something that so wasn't his fault, and was now in detention where the only thing to do was stare at the clock until his eyeballs bled.

He shouldn't even be here! As soon as they finished their Ramen the old man dumped him here like it was some kind of daycare saying that he had something to take care of. Just like in the future the Old Man was going out of his way to blow him off. They didn't even get Ichiraku's Ramen!

Joining a new class should have been fun and exciting, it was his chance to meet new friends and maybe find a girl that would like him! Instead, it got ruined by some angry red-headed crazy girl!

She turned to him, face scrunched up in anger. "You got something you want to say?"

This girl was seriously pissing him off. "Yea, this is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Kushina snapped, standing up from her seat that was as far away from him as she could manage. "How is this my fault! You're the idiot that lied to everybody!"

"You threw your shoe at me!"

"Cause you're a liar!"

"How am I a liar? Everything I said is true!" Naruto stood up pointing his thumb at his chest. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the Hokage!"

"Liar!" She spat marching up to him. "There's no way in hell you're an Uzumaki!" They were butting heads right now, Kushina's violet eyes sparked with violence that promised one thing: Pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Yea and what would you know about it huh?" Naruto ignored the danger sign that was flaring in the back of his mind, as some long forgotten survival instinct was doing its best to spare him from harm.

She slammed her head into his. It sounded like two coconuts bouncing off of one another. "Owie, owie, ow."

Naruto scrambled back rubbing the now tender spot on his head that was making his ears ring. This bitch was crazy. Sure he was about to do the same thing, but that was beside the point.

With the same fiery glare as before she rubbed her head. "What I know about it is that you're not an Uzumaki because I know every Uzumaki in this village. And I'm going to become the next Hokage, not some numb-nut loser like you! Honestly, who shouts their name like that to the whole class like that!?"

"You did that when you joined our class too," Kizashi - who was easily the coolest person Naruto had met so far - said.

Kushina went so red that her entire face resembled a tomato. "Shut your mouth Kizashi! Nobody asked you!"

"No one asked you either!" Naruto interjected, this girl was such a handful! She was a million times worse than Sasuke! And she wasn't even pretty too!

"Would you two shut up?" Kizashi growled, pushing the two of them away from each other. "Honestly if Uzumaki was a personality you'd both be it."

"We're nothing alike!" Naruto shouted at the same time as Kushina. Pointing at her while she pointed at him. "Quit copying me."

Kizashi groaned, "Look, that's great and all but do you guys want to sneak out of here or something before Miss Mikoto gets back with more homework for us?"

"But, I like Miss Mikoto," Kushina whined, the spot where their heads collided still a sore red.

"But do you like homework? Besides we're ninja… well almost, part of our job is sneaking out of places!"

That shut her up.

"Now follow me I know a way out of here."

The old academy was as much trap as it was school, with false dead-ends, pit-traps, and hidden paths littered throughout the building. Kizashi led them through a maze of corridors, crawl spaces, and hidden doors until they came out through the base of a still growing tree.

When asked about how he knew about the path he just smiled.

"What kind of name is Naruto anyway?" Kushina asked, looking back towards the academy as it vanished into the trees. "I mean that can't be your real name, right? Who would name their kid after a fishcake?"

"My name is Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. That's who I am, I've never even met another Uzumaki. I didn't even know there were other Uzumaki," Naruto huffed, it wasn't his fault, he didn't even know who his parents were. "What do other Uzumaki look like?"

"They all have a big mouth," Kizashi interjected as he led them away from the academy. He, at least, seemed to know what he was doing.

"Watch it Kizashi, I can and will kick your ass," Kushina growled pushing a strand of her hair back either ignoring or unaware of the leafs that were stuck in her long red hair. "And what do you mean you've never met another Uzumaki? Where are you from?"

"Konoha," Naruto shrugged. The old man had given him a long story to tell about how he was saved by some ninja that trained him a bit and then sent him to Konoha. But he forgot it. Besides, it wasn't like he could keep a secret anyways. "I'm from the future or something."

"Liar," Kushina interrupted him punching him in the shoulder. "There's no way you're from the future so quit lying, just because you're some no-name nobody doesn't mean you have to lie about who you are too-"

"I'm not lying!" Naruto spun to stare at Kushina again. "I don't care if you believe me. My name is Naruto, I am an Uzumaki, and I am from the future!"

Their glared went on for what felt like forever. Neither one of them backing down.

Then Kushina sighed. "Fine, whatever, you're from the future, but still you should have seen some Uzumaki. Here's a couple of hints." She pointed at herself. "They're all like me, same pasty skin, same red hair, same purple or red eyes, and we're all super duper loud and stubborn."

"Well, he nails the last part." Kizashi began to climb a large tree, offering Naruto a hand up.

"I don't remember seeing anybody like that in the village. Maybe something happens to them and I'm the last one?" There were other Uzumaki's at this time. That was great… Right? He began to climb up the tree alongside Kizashi. Why was he following him again? Why was Kushina following them?

"Yea right," Kushina snorted. "We have our own village! We probably just went back there!"

"The Uzumaki have their own village?"

"You really do suck at history and stuff don't you?" Kizashi laughed. "It's so unbelievable that you're from the future I almost want to believe you."

"The Old Man said the same thing." Naruto groaned, they even took all of his money, because it wasn't good or something. "If I can prove it, I would."

"Then tell us what happens in the future, if you can remember anything, you dunce," Kushina growled, scrambling up past him and onto the same branch as Kizashi.

"Don't you have the lowest grades in the class Kushina?" Kizashi was barely able to dodge the shoe that was thrown at him.

"Shut your mouth Kizashi!" Kushina scrambled up onto a higher branch, her bare foot dangling, eyes scanning the horizon. "I can pass the tests if they mattered but they don't."

Naruto sat on the branch next to Kizashi, they were high enough to be over the tree line for most of the forest, giving them a view of Konoha's rolling forest as it merged into a valley between two mountains. "I know that there's a Third Ninja War, and then the Fourth Hokage is a guy."

"Your story gets more unbelievable by the second," Kushina flung herself backward, her long hair forming a curtain in front of his face as she glared at him once again. "I might have believed you if you said I was the Hokage. But I guess you're just a big old liar."

She tapped him on the nose.

"Yea well whatever, other stuff happens to, I just don't know it. It's not my fault that I suck at school, it's so boring!" Naruto swatted away Kushina's hand.

"Well, what else happens? I'm honestly kind of interested now." Kizashi smiled, "Besides not like we have anything else to do until detention is over and they aren't looking for us anymore."

"Well, there's the Uchiha thing, somebody kills all of them but one. And then there's the Kyuubi attack."

"Kyuubi attack?" Kushina asked, her arms dangling below her head. She looked concerned, and afraid. "The Kyuubi attacks?"

"Yea, on the day I was born," Naruto looked past her to the growing shadows cast by the sun entering the last few hours of daylight. "It killed a lot of people, the Fourth Hokage killed it but he also died-"

"Idiot!" Kushina snapped her fingers onto his forehead, flipping back up onto her own branch. "You can't kill the Kyuubi you have to seal it! It's a Bijuu, you idiot! Stupid Stupid Stupid!"

"Well, whatever! I'm just saying what I know!" Naruto shouted glaring at the back of Kushina's head. Seriously she was such a bitch!

"Not that I believe you or anything, but how far in the future are you?" It was almost a whisper, barely heard over the cries of birds and gusts of wind. She sounded afraid.

Naruto swallowed, "Well according to the Old Man, I'm twenty-six years in the past or something."

"So does that mean the Kyuubi will attack the village in thirteen years?"

Naruto bit his lip and nodded. "Yea," That day was going to be something he needed to see. He needed to find out who his parents were. And if he was going to be the Fourth Hokage then he was going to beat the Kyuubi without dying. "But don't worry, I'll make sure the Kyuubi doesn't kill anybody, Believe it!"

"Idiot," Kushina whispered.

The tree shook slightly and a shadow appeared on their branch. Naruto turned to look at it and nearly fell out of the tree. It was the Teacher Assistant lady! Miss Mikoto! Her glare was dark and serious. "Oh, children! I found you!"

Kushina screamed and tried to get away, but Mikoto was fast, really fast. She grabbed the girl by the back of her neck and scooped Naruto up as well. "You two just earned two whole weeks of detention! And we're going to be going over the entire history of Konoha!"

As he was dragged back to class against his will Naruto couldn't help but look up and see Kizashi still on the branch offering them the peace sign. "Kizashi! You Bastard!"

 **Betad by: xxTerror33xx**

 **AN: Man this is making me smile about how much I get to be tongue in cheek. Next chapter should have some action, and hopefully lead us to getting this kids out of the academy.**


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't matter what that liar said. She was going to become the Hokage with the Kyuubi sealed safely inside of her. And she sure as hell wasn't going die in thirteen years and let the stupid fox eat Konoha! That went against her pride as an Uzumaki.

And this Naruto sure as hell wasn't an Uzumaki! He was just a big fat liar with a giant stupid mouth on his giant head! She hated blonds, none of them ever did her any good ever!

"Why are you following me!" Kushina whipped her hair back and spun to glare at Naruto. Bad enough the idiot got her in trouble by lying to the whole class, honestly who just shouts they're going to be the Hokage like that? But now he was following her out of the academy. Couldn't he take a window or something? Miss Mikoto wouldn't have minded.

"I'm not following you!" Naruto's stupid face scrunched up like a rotten tomato. He was so loud to! "You're just walking in front of me."

"That's the same thing you dolt! Ya'know!"

"No its not! There's only one way for us to go!" Naruto moved past her. "See now you're following me!"

Oh it was so on! There was no way that she was going to walk behind this dork ever! With a growl she sped up brushing against his shoulder trying to overtaking him. Everytime she tried to pass him he would go faster, which made her go faster. And then faster and faster and faster.

They were a few foot falls from sprinting and the door was fast approaching. Only one of them could be able to make it through! And it was going to be her! The sweet freedom of not being stuck inside the class! She could already taste the fresh air, the ramen! The sweet taste of victory when she trounced on this idiot!

She came to a dead stop in the doorway, Naruto's fathead blocking her path forward. "Would you just let me pass!?"

"No way! I got here first!" Naruto shouted right in her ear, his hand pushing against her shoulder. While her own was pressed up against his cheek.

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first," She groaned trying to push her way past him. Why was the door so small?! They were like thirteen and Naruto was short!

"You're a lady?"

She was going to punch him. Hard. Right in the face.

"Ahh, Kushina, Naruto I'm happy to see you two getting along." The Hokage's shadow fell over them extunishing their squabble. He was smiling down at them from under that weird triangle hat that just made her want to wear it.

With all the fight gone the two fell to the dirt.

"Gwuhaha, the brat's an Uzumaki, that's for sure!" A bearish laugh shook the ground and her caretaker stepped into her field of view. It was Mukaze, her caretaker, and a giant of a man that could overshadow a tree with a beard of frizzy hair that was the color of the setting sun. And giant eyebrows. They were so huge that birds could nest in them! He scratched at the scruff that adorned his cheeks. "Though I can't say much about his hair color."

Mukaze squatted down in front of them, a gesture that would normally put him at eye level with her. "Tell me boy, where's your Uzumaki reds? Having shame about who you are is a shame for sure!"

"He's not an Uzumaki!" Kushina growled scrambling upwards and glaring at Naruto. "He's just a big stupid liar, ya know!?"

"I'm not a liar!" Naruto shot up like a rocket, ending in a small hop. "And I didn't even know there was an Uzumaki clan until earlier today! Let alone that they have red hair!"

"Gwuhaha! Well when it comes to Uzumaki there's three things you need to know my boy. Most of us have this red hair, we got a knack for seals that most schlubs, even the mighty Hokage over there can't match."

"Mukaze, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't call me a schlub." The Hokage placed a hand on Mukaze's shoulder and his smile though still happy and cheerful held a sinister light. He took his knuckle and tapped it onto Mukaze's skull. It sounded like a coconut. "The third thing Uzumaki's are known for is they're thick skulled."

"Actually it's that we tend to lack respect for authority," Mukaze grumbled like a landslide, with a grace that betrayed his massive size Mukaze sprung upwards. He gave his neck a pop. "Don't worry about all that though, Naruto, as of today you're under my wing and I'll catch you up on all you need to know to be and Uzumaki!"

Wait… Under his wing? That's where she was! Mostly! "Wait does that mean he's going to live with us?"

"Gwuhaha! It's going to be a blast! For sure!"

"I can't live with him! Ya'know!" This day couldn't get any worse! "He's a gross smelly stupid boy Ya know! We can't live together!"

"Woah now missy," Mukaze's hand wrapped around her head ruffling her hair. "There's plenty of room at the embassy, and we're the best place for him. Besides," He wiped his hand off on her shirt shoving her forward with the motion. Big oaf! "When was the last time you took a bath?"

He didn't need to say that! Great just great! Her face was turning read and he was going to call her a tomato! Mukaze's pant leg offered a bit of of protection from Naruto's judgemental gaze.

"Wait you mean I get to live with you two? And not by myself?" He sounded so excited about it that she had to fight away a smile of her own. He was by himself before? Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

Mukaze nodded with a giant grunt. "You bet, while you two were in detention me and the Hokage took the time to get everything ready for your stay with us."

"This is going to be awesome! Believe it!"

"We'll have a good time. For Sure!"

"This sucks Ya'know."

XXXX

The Uzumaki embassy was as isolated as could be, a virtual island amidst a sea of trees. And it was big. Several times bigger than his old apartment there had to be at least four bedrooms in there! Maybe even two seperate bathrooms! And a big kitchen filled with ramen!

"Gwuhaha!" Mukaze laughed slapping him on the back with his hand, knocking him forward two steps. "Already in awe are ya boy? Well just wait until you see the inside, got us a real Uzumaki Bath in there to. Getcha nice and clean for sure!"

"And if I catch you peep'n on me I'll bust your skull in." Kushina grumbled pushing past them to get to the house first.

"Who would want to peep on you?" Naruto sneered and stuck his tongue out. So far Kushina was hands down the worse part of being in the past. And even then she was a thousand times better than most of the other people.

"Now, now Kushina." Mukaze's eyebrows crashed in the middle of his brow like opposing waves, with one threatening to consume the other. "I've told you if you want privacy and to be naked do it in the private bath, leave the hot spring out of it."

"What else is in there?" He was living at a place that had multiple baths! And its own hot spring! What if they had a dojo? Or a cool library filled with lots of super awesome jutsu? Not that books were cool. But jutsu was!

"I could tell you, but. Ah that's it!" Mukaze's periwinkle eyes sparked with a mischievous fire. "I've got a better idea, oi Kushina if you want to eat you gotta give Naruto here the grand tour!"

"What?!" That stopped the permanently angry redhead in her tracks. "But I'm so hungry and you promised me ramen tonight!"

"Yea, can't you show me around? She'll yell at me and call me a liar again."

"Cause you are!"

"Am not!"

Thunder cracked when Mukaze clapped his hands together, ending their squabble. "Now then. You're both guests under my roof. And you're both Uzumaki, that means you treat each other like family, so fight and squabble all you want but don't do it in front of me and try to keep it civil. And if you want to blow off some steam, hit the baths or beat the snot out of each other inside of the dojo. No blood though. Or jutsu. You see this is why I never had kids, I start out trying to get you to stop bickering and inside I'm telling you to punch each other. Ah well."

"Ahh well, did warn Hiruzen that I'm ass at raising kids, for sure." He shrugged helplessly walking through an arch that had a large orange spiral at its center. "Just don't bug me while I'm cooking, and please show Naruto around Kushina, his room is right next to yours."

"Fine," Kushina grumbled, kicking at a rock. "But I want extra pork!"

"Oh me to!" Maybe Kushina wasn't so bad. They had the same taste of ramen and…

"Copycat." She huffed, flinging her hair at him. No wait, she really was that bad. She started walking away from the entrance along a narrow dirt path. "Just follow me I'll show you around and stuff."

"Shouldn't we go inside then?" He wanted to see his new room, and new bed, maybe it was comfortable.

"There's more stuff outside, and this is the quickest way to get to some of the stuff, besides, the garden is over here." She rounded the corner and gestured to the variety of garden beds that were half overgrown and half well kept. She stopped at a bed of some green sprouts. "I grew these ones last week, they're called leaks. Everything else Mukaze grew, if you ever want to try growing something theres seeds in stuff in the shed."

"But if you grow tomatoes I'll shove them down your throat."

"What's wrong with tomatoes?" he didn't like them anymore than the next vegetable, but threatening violence over them was something else.

"I hate them, and if you ever call me a tomato I'll beat the snot out of you." She stood sharply a snarl on her face and hands on her hips. "Anyways," she pointed away from the embassy down a another dirt tral. "That way leads to the mask shrine, nothing really special there just a bunch of masks." She moved her finger and stopped on another trail leading out from the garden. "That way leads to a pond, Mukaze goes fishing there on Sunday… he never catches anything though."

"Then why does he do it?" Naruto asked, still poking at another plant in the garden, some of the stuff here didn't look like it was edible, especially the brown tubey things.

Kushina shrugged, turning back towards the building. "Probably to relax or something, anyways I'll show you the inside now."

The library was filled with stacks upon stacks of scrolls, all piled haphazardly on large stone tables that were decorated with small symbols. The rooms center was left open filled instead with a large slab of smooth stone. "This is the boring place where Mukaze will torture us every Sunday with sealing crap."

"Sealing?" Naruto asked, scrunching his face up. "Like putting stuff inside of a scroll."

She punched him in the arm. Hard. "It's more than that ya know! There's barriers, reinforcement, and you can even seal stuff into stuff that isn't scrolls!"

"Oww! What'd you hit me for?"

"Shut up!"

One upside was that this place was big enough that he'd never have to see Kushina if he didn't want to, so all he had to do was just not be in the same room as her and he it would be like he was living here alone… with Mukaze, at least he was nice!

"Anyways, you're going to hate this place soon enough. Mukaze is obsessed with making sure that I know how to seal stuff." She huffed, grabbing the arm she punched and pulling him out the door. "Something about Uzumaki pride and stuff."

She coughed and in her best Mukaze impersonation. "Any Uzumaki worth their salt should be able to create a three point seal complex blah blah blah blah."

"That's pretty good!" Naruto half laughed as she pushed him out the door.

Kushina snorted, shoving past him again stopping in front of a large door littered with holes. "I had a lot of time to practice it." She slide the door open with a flourish. Revealing a large matted room, armor and weapon stands lined the walls. "Anyways this is the place where I'm going to beat the crap out of you."

She kicked her shoes off and bounced towards the center of the room, the mat sprung back with each step.

"Wait, you want to fight now?" There was still a lot he wanted to see, like the hot spring and his room and the kitchen.

"What's the matter you chicken?" Kushina held up her fists, smiling as she bit her lip. "Afraid you might lose to a girl?"

"What no! That's not it!"

"You don't have to worry, no one's here, so you can just keep being a giant lair when I tell everybody that I beat your butt." She broke out into a toothy grin. "Winner gets the loser's extra ramen."

Oh, it was on. "Deal just don't cry when I win!"

XXXX

Those two were late. Did they get lost? Sure Kushina had a horrible sense of direction, but she hadn't gotten lost in over a year! Mukaze ran a head through his beard, hmm perhaps they decided to take a bath, or try fishing. Both of those sounded relaxing. But ramen should have come first!

"Ramens going to get cold if they don't show up." And there was nothing worse than cold ramen. Well spilt or spoiled ramen probably was worse. Wait, maybe they're in the library studying seals? "Ha! There might be hope for the next generation after all!"

His beard twitched under his smile and he stalked out into the embassy, squeezing through the door. He really needed to make those things bigger. "Oh, wait! I bet those two went at it! Gwuhahaha!"

Thundering into the Dojo, Mukaze witnessed the only way an Uzumaki knew how to lose in a fair fight. Double knock-out. Kushina's hair spread about her like wildfire as she starfished in the middle of the room, while Naruto was spread face down like a log. "Glad to see you two getting along!"

No response.

"If you don't wake up, I'll eat your ramen."

Two sets of eyes snapped open.

 **AN: Beta'd by xxTerror33xx. Hey look more setup! Action next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was the same blue. The dirt still tasted the same. And it still hurt when he got his ass kicked. But the Konoha of the past was just amazing. He had a home. A home that he could return to and not be alone, sure he shared it with Kushina but that wasn't a bad thing. And Mukaze was amazing at cooking ramen.

Sure he missed some of the people from his time, like Iruka-sensei and a few of his classmates. But those only came up when he was alone. And now he was almost never alone. If he wasn't at class he was arguing with Kushina, running around with Kizashi, or learning seals from Mukaze.

"Good fight." Minato, the blond-haired boy that Kushina absolutely hated - and his recent sparring partner - extended a hand down towards him. Despite his best efforts, Naruto hadn't even landed a hit on Minato. No one had.

Naruto stared at the hand. Jerk. He was trying to say that he was better than Naruto. That he needed his help. With his eyes locked onto Minato, Naruto stood, brushing the hand away. "Just you wait Minato, I'm going to beat you eventually!"

"I'll look forward to it then." Minato smiled at him giving him the smallest of bows as he nodded. Wait. What? Why was this prick being so nice? Where was the glaring? Where was the to cool for you attitude! "Let me know if you ever want to train together." Minato laughed, scratching the back of his head. "You're pretty tough, if the fight went on for much longer you would have won."

"Oh," Naruto mumbled, his face was warm, dammit, why was this guy so nice? "Umm, sure that sounds like fun I guess."

"Enough dilly-dallying ladies!" Inumaru-sensei barked, hands behind his back as he glared down at them. "Perform the seal of unity and let the next match begin!"

"Hey!" Kushina shouted from the circle, hands on her hips as she glared at Inumaru-sensei. The other girls mimicked her. "What's wrong with being a girl huh?"

"Yea, Sensei." Miss Mikoto growled joining the girls in their glare. "Is there something wrong with being a lady?"

To his credit Inumaru didn't bat an eye, keeping his vigilant gaze outwards, though he did look nervous. "Next match, Kushina and Mebuki, please step into the center."

The fights lasted for the rest of the day until everybody - save for himself and Kushina - were too tired to stand. Even Minato had taken to resting on one knee, and Kizashi was laying on his back half dead next to Mebuki who was too tired to scowl at her pest.

"Now, then." Inumaru began hands behind his back as he paced back and forth. His scowl never leaving his face. "Today's training session has demonstrated many different lessons I hope many of you picked up on. But it also gave you a good idea of each other's strength and weaknesses. I want you to keep this in mind for tomorrow's Exposition. In effect, this will be your final exam."

"There's," Mebuki asked raising her hand, she was the girl that according to Kizashi was going to marry him someday. According to her, there was no way in hell that was ever going to happen. "Not going to be a written exam?"

"There will be," Mikoto answered. "And for those of you not selected by a jounin sensei, it will be much more important. But you all will be required to pass the exam at some point."

"Exactly, and this exam will demonstrate all of the skill you should have been learning up until now." Inumaru took a step aside revealing a large box with a flap over a hole. "Now then, the training is simple, think of it as a modified version of Capture the flag, The blue team wins if they have both their flag and the enemies flag in their base, the opposite is true for the red team."

"And yellow team?" Minato asked his breath still long.

"Yellow team wins if neither blue nor red wins by the time limit. While this might seem like the easiest team to claim victory as they will also have the fewest members." Inumaru paused smiling as he reached into the box after pulling out a handful colorful headbands. "You will be required to wear the headbands during the exam. You may also use whatever jutsu you have available to you."

"But no killing!" Mikoto added in.

"That should go without saying." Inumaru produced an odd-looking blue Kunai that looked like it was made of cloth. With a lazy toss, he hit the still lying Kizashi, turning him blue. "Tomorrow you will receive a set of these Kunai and similar shuriken, the paint lasts for thirty minutes, if you're painted you're out."

"Now then, please when your name is called please come and grab a single headband."

Their class twenty-four was divided into two teams of ten and a single team of four. Somehow, he ended up on the yellow team alongside Kushina, Kizashi, and some guy called Tarou.

"The Exhibition will take place at Training Ground Eleven at 10 in the morning until then you are dismissed."

XXXX

Training Ground Eleven, was mostly woods, saved for the clearing created by a creek that divided the area into two zones. The terrain was mostly rocks, fallen trees, shrubs, and water. On either side of the clearing sat the simple wooden forts that served as the bases for the red and blue teams.

The Yellow Team had no base. Instead, they gathered near the river bed. With almost no sense of coordination.

Honestly, Jiraiya just showed up for the free food - which was lacking in both flavor and quantity, he was a big man he needed good big food - there was just no way that he was going to take on another group of brats to watch over. He just finished training those Ame kids. Then again, the more apprentices he had the more likely that stupid prophecy was to come true.

"Ahh Jiraiya," Jiraiya spun, a rice ball stuck in his mouth even as he turned to see his teammate Orochimaru standing side by side with their sensei. "I wasn't expecting you to be here."

He swallowed the rice ball in a single bite, nearly choking as it stuck to his throat before it slid down easy. Man, he should get a drink after this, shame Tsunade wasn't around. "Orochimaru? Sensei? What are you two doing here, I didn't expect you either of you to be interested in taking a team."

Not that he was one to talk.

"Oh, nothing of the sort," Orochimaru had that look in his eyes. One that Jiraiya had learned to both fear and respect, it was his unquenchable thirst for knowledge. "I'm just eager to see how the next generation is developing."

Hiruzen gave a brief nod gesturing out onto the field from the watchtower. "It is as Orochimaru says, there is a great deal of promise in this group of children, besides, with the Hokage watching them, they might try to show off a bit more wouldn't you say?"

"Or you might stress them all out to the point that they mess up."

Hiruzen gave another laugh. "They will learn to adapt, after all as the Hokage I'm watching over all of their missions."

"Careful you don't let the paperwork kill you old man," Jiraiya grumbled scratching his chin and popping in another rice ball. He had no idea how his sensei did it, running the village and still having the time to act like everybody's father. It was like there was five of him all around the village. Maybe he was a clone?

"Still, I'm happy you're here Jiraiya, there are quite a few students I believe you'd be a good match for." Hiruzen never took his eyes off of the students, his lips twisted upwards into a smile of strength, it almost looked Orochimaru like in its glee. Was Orochimaru rubbing off on him? He probably shouldn't have stayed away for so long.

"And which one would that be?" Sakamo, the white fang of Konoha asked joining them on the railing. Not two seconds later the tall tired looking man with a mane of white hair that rivaled his own did Sakamo pull out a photo of his wife and newborn son. "And have you seen my son? His names Kakashi and he is just the sweetest little babe, doesn't so much as cry!"

"Uhh no," Jiraiya swallowed another rice ball. "But your wife is hot."

"Thank you, she truly is the most beautiful woman in Konoha!"

"I'm sure he'll make a fine ninja one day," Hiruzen nodded turning his attention back to the field. "As for the students, I'm certain that the ones I'm referring to will make themselves known."

The other Jounin and a few chunin joined them on the observation deck, many of them he had fought alongside with during the second war. All eyes were on the soon to be genin as they milled about organizing themselves into teams, and already the power structure was made known.

"Who's the blond kid on the red team? He seems to be a natural leader?" Jiraiya asked watching the boy direct each of his teammates like it was second nature. What's more is that they listened to him.

"That would be Minato Namikaze," Hiruzen said. "He's one of our more promising students, with excellent grades all around."

Jiraiya grunted his eyes flickering between all of the other students, on the blue team, only Minato stood out so far. The red team was worse, only the Ino-Shika-Cho combo stood out as having any semblance of teamwork. And then there was the yellow team. They looked confused and lost.

Hard to blame them considering their goal was to stop the other two from winning, they'd have to react to one team gaining the upper hand and be careful not to swing the momentum too far to either side. Something he wasn't sure they could do. Especially because the blond one and the redhead were already shouting at each other.

And now they were stomping out into the middle of the field glaring at both the red and blue team.

Without proper teamwork, they didn't stand a chance. Ha, one of the other ones was sitting on the tree ready to take a nap. "I don't think Yellow has much of a chance this year."

There was a collective groan in agreement.

"I wouldn't count them out just yet, the two in the middle are Uzumaki, I heard Mukaze has been training them himself," Sakamoto gestured towards the two in the middle. "I admit, I'm a bit curious what they can do."

So they were Uzumaki, big deal, even if those stamina freaks could fight till the last it wasn't like either one of them had seals to use in combat at the moment. Once again Jiraiya found himself drawn to that Minato boy, he could feel it. That tugging at his soul, he needed to train that boy as badly as he needed to breathe. Well, maybe not that bad.

On a scale of important things, it was about five steps below appreciating the beautiful woman in the world.

The match started with a flare, and both sides sprang into action. The red team set out a larger force of seven, valuing offense over defense, while the Blue team went for a more balanced leaving five to defend.

There was a shout from the two Uzumaki in the field, the boy multiplied creating dozens of clones - solid ones - and charged both advanced teams, drawing them towards the center of the field. The girl was in a word, terrifying. She made the most of the chaos and spread chaos in the ranks of the red team.

"Why are they just fighting in the middle?" A jounin asked scratching his chin. "Their objective isn't to beat each other up."

"It's Yellow team," Sakamo answered, a gleam in his eyes. "They're drawing them in like a whirlpool," He had on a smug grin at that one that made Jiraiya roll his eyes. "They've effectively trapped over half of the combatants in the center, if either side starts to retreat they'll lose a fighting advantage. As a stalling tactic, it's brilliant."

It was short lived as the girl was bathed in red powder at one point, leaving only the little copier in the center. Well him and an ever-expanding sea of clones. really how much chakra did that brat have? He was basically a one-man army. or rather a temporary one at any rate.

"Look there," Sakamo pointed towards the red camp. The lazy Yellow one that had sat down minutes ago was lazily walking up to the red teams flagged, there was some shouting, then talking.

"So he's going to even out the red team's Defense?" A chunin asked, hand over her mouth. Damn, she had a ring on it.

"No," Sakamo said his face twisting into a giant smile. The boy took up a defensive position near the flag. "He's taking advantage of the situation, while the most of them are now fighting in the middle he's getting close to his objective, Lord Hokage who is that boy?"

"Kizashi Haruno, he's roughly average in all regards. a bit of a trouble maker if I understand his sensei."

Ahh, that Minato broke free from the chaos alongside one of his companions they were taking a roundabout route towards the red teams flag. What's more is that two members that had been defending were now moving forward opposite of him. "There's a boy that understands tactics."

It brought a smile to his face watching him work. "Sensei, I'd like to request Minato be placed on my team."

Orochimaru placed a hand on his shoulder eyes still locked onto the action. "Perhaps you should wait until you find out the results?"

"Indeed, I'll be able to listen to your requests after the exam." Hiruzen nodded. "You may want to change your mind once you see the finale."

It was obvious, the blue team was going to be the victor, too much of the red team was engaged and that Kizashi boy wasn't going to do much. Especially not with Minato's shuriken jutsu. It happened exactly as Jiraiya thought it would, caught in a pincer the red team defenders were quickly overwhelmed and then.

Wait. what?

"Ha! I knew it!" Sakamo howled in laughter jumping as he stood like he was twelve. "Now that's looking underneath the underneath."

"Is that even legal?"

"I'm impressed."

The praise continued as the red team's flag went up in flames. securing yellow teams victory. Perhaps he should have looked more closely at the group of misfits. There was just as much value as being unpredictable as there was in knowing your next step.

And now that he looked at the boy - the Uzumaki one - he felt that same pulling as he did for Minato, perhaps not as strong, but still there begging him to teach him. "Give me a team with Minato, and the Uzumaki's."

"Well now hold on a moment." Sakamo stood in front of him, the smile was gone and the debate was about to begin. "Lord Hokage, I'd like to request that Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kizashi Haruno be placed under my tutelage. It'd be a waste for someone that can make use of the openings to be placed on a different team."

"I'll be sure to weigh your requests as I'm making the teams." Hiruzen turned a pipe in his mouth. "Orochimaru did any of them catch your eyes."

Orochimaru just smiled. "Perhaps."

 **AN: I struggled with this chapter a lot, I couldn't get the action down, so I settled for the jounin watching it like it was a football game. Also, here's about where the fun begins. Kind of. Maybe? Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to update this fic about once a month or so (Do remind me)**


End file.
